On This Island: Oneshot
by abalint121
Summary: After a battle with the X-Men, Magneto finds himself stranded on an island with another mutant. Although she's an X-Man, there's something different about her.


Magneto awoke on the island. He didn't remember how he got there, but he was there now. He got up and realized that he couldn't use his powers for some reason. It felt like something was broken inside him. He tried, but nothing happened. Walking through the forest he came upon that girl.

She was lying on the ground still unconscious. He debated leaving her, but there was something about her that reminded him of himself. As she laid there, he began to remember what happened.

_Like always the X-Men were there to stop Magneto's plans, but this time something went wrong. As the two teams clashed a bright light appeared and their fight continued in another dimension. They continued to fight. Magneto and this girl went at each other. Their powers were so alike that they ended up throwing each other in opposite directions upon impact. The two were genuinely confused and slightly afraid of what just happened. Before they regained their composure another light flashed and they landed somewhere...hard._

Magneto knelt down and nudged the girl awake saying, "Hey, girl, get up. We have to move." He didn't really understand what compelled him to help her, but he did. She awoke with a slight moan before she rolled over onto her hands.

"Where am I?" she asked somewhat weakly before continuing in an urgent voice, "What happened to my powers!" She was obviously confused and scared as she moved around. Leaning on a tree she listened intently to her surroundings. "A forest?" she added holding onto the trunk.

Magneto touched her gently, but she immediately swatted his hand away. She was terrified and put up her hands. "I'm not going to hurt you," Magneto said as he raised his hands, "I don't have powers either; at the moment. Let's just work together to get out of here." Magneto was also confused and somewhat scared, but he wouldn't let this girl know. She seemed a bit off from when he originally met her. Something was obviously wrong. She wouldn't look him in the eye, her head was tilted slightly downward, and her right hand was on the tree refusing to let go.

"Why should I believe you?" she asked cautiously. She backed up a bit before falling over a large root that protruded from the ground.

Magneto rushed to her side and asked, "Are you alright?" She was completely disoriented. He could see her hands moving frantically on the ground and her body was shaking slightly. He continued, "You need to calm down. Look there's a river not too far away. Why don't we go over there?"

She nodded as she stood uneasily. Listening intently, the girl heard the river to her left. She stood tall, but couldn't feel anything. Everything was dark. There was no indication of her powers anywhere and she was afraid. Either way, she would have to ask for help since she can't see the ground.

Magneto gave an uneasy smile as he began to walk over to the stream. She followed his footsteps, but struggled as she kept kicking different objects. Forest floors were never just flat. There is always something that makes them hard to cross. As Magneto continued to walk, he realized that the girl was far behind. She was taking things slow. At first he thought it was because she was still discombobulated, but the closer he looked the more he noticed something was wrong. "Are you alright?" He asked as he walked back to the girl. Getting closer to her a realization occurred, "You're blind." His voice was something of shock and amazement wrapped up in one.

The girl stopped dead in her tracks as she looked up to where she thought Magneto was. She didn't make a sound as she just stared at him blankly. The moment became very awkward and strange until Magneto spoke up, "Do you need some help?"

With her head hung, she refused to answer. Magneto took the initiative and gently grabbed her arm, "Just hold on to me. It'll be fine." They walked together as Magneto pointed out when to step up and when there was a root. "So your powers help you see; which is why I didn't realize this until now." He tried to be friendly, but this was getting difficult.

"I can see the electromagnetic waves," she replied as she walked with him. Magneto was sincerely surprised. That sounded very interesting as he thought about it.

AN HOUR LATER

Cyclops saw the girl in the distance and yelled out, "Jo!" As he did so another figure came into view...Magneto. Immediately, the small team of X-Men took defensive stances. They rushed up to Jo and grabbed her quite roughly, putting themselves between her and Magneto. "Get away!" Cyclops ordered with his hand to his visor.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong," Magneto said as he put his arms up in defense. He didn't make a move. His powers had returned, but he didn't move a muscle. Looking at Jo he continued, "We were just talking." Jo grabbed Cyclops and pulled him away from the situation a bit.

"It's true. He didn't hurt me," she reassured. Magneto looked at Jo for a split second before hovering into the air.

With a smile, Magneto said, "Visit Genosha some time. You'll be welcomed." Magneto flew off into the sky, leaving them alone.


End file.
